Hermione's Clones
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Why is it always Parvati and Lavender giving Hermione makeovers? Maybe it's time Hermione gave them a taste of their own medicine...Warning: The main characters in this story are subject to embarrasment and confusion!


**Hermione's Clones**

**Chapter One: Convincing Hermione**

"Herm, please! It's only a makeover, it won't hurt," cried Parvati Patil dramatically, on one knee, her hands clasped. Hermione shook her bushy brown head, a resolute look on her face. "But it might harm! I'm not interested, Par!" she snapped irritably, going back to her heavy edition _of Arithmancy through the Ages._

"I don't know why you're so against it--"

Lavender Brown, the third dorm mate, floated in capriciously just then, cutting of Parvati in mid-sentence. She glanced around blearily. "Hi Par, Herm…" she greeted dreamily and collapsed on the four-poster bed. "Seamus is soo great…" she sighed predictably. 'We had such a grand time…. Ooh…."

Hermione sniffed, utterly annoyed. Over the years, she had come to call Parvati and Lavender her friends, but some of their habits still jaded her. Like Parvati's melodramatic moods and Lavender constant, adoring sighs about her boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan. On top of that, both of them had recently started begging Hermione to be their first experiment in the 'makeover' business. Parvati, of course, had resorted to her comic beggar role, but this time Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Why is that you always have offer me a makeover? I should make over you, instead!" Hermione said loudly after a few minutes, Lavender's deep breaths finally touching her nerves. Parvati froze, but a wide smile spread across her face. Hermione had seen that smile before and knew what it meant. Lavender sat bolt upright. "Oh no! Patil has…has…an _idea!_" she exclaimed fearfully.

Hermione groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

Parvati hopped up to her feet. "Hermione," she began, her face shining, "you _are _brilliant!" she declared happily.

Hermione just glared. "I know that, but can we get on, please?" she sulked. Parvati and Lavender were really putting her in a rotten mood. Now she'd have to do two more rolls of Professor Binns essay to make her happy again.

"Give _us_ makeovers. It'll be rad. We'd start a new fashion trend!" Parvati announced.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'd all be bushy haired bookworms."

Parvati patted Hermione's shoulder comfortingly. "Sorry, Herm. You know Lav has no tact."

Hermione nodded numbly, still trying to soak in the information. Lavender suddenly giggled madly. "I wondered if Seamus likes smart Lavenders…" At the point, even Parvati got fed up and placed a sealing charm on Lavender's mouth.

"So, will you do it?' asked Parvati, slightly impatient. Lavender twisted her face into scowl. She was desperately trying to speak, but not succeeding.

Hermione was tempted to say yes, just to see if Seamus _did_ like smart Lavenders, but instead she said, "Nah…I don't think so. It was just a joke."

"Well!" Parvati huffed, obviously smarting at the rejection. "I just wanted to be like you," she announced dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Parvati--"

"But obviously I'm not worthy enough to be Hermione Granger--" continued Parvati deaf to Hermione's voice. Sometimes Hermione seriously wondered what Harry saw in that girl, but then again, Parvati was different around everyone.

"Parvati--" Hermione tried.

"Are you going to help me, or am I stuck being my airhead self?" pleaded Parvati with a mischievous look in her eye. _Honestly_…when she put it that way….

"Oh, fine." Hermione agreed. She only did it because Parvati wasn't _actually_ an airhead, though a shopaholic and spendthrift and if Hermione didn't agree; Parvati would turn into a airhead. That was Parvati Patil all right.

"Tomorrow, first thing. I'm so glad it's Saturday. This is so great!" Parvati exclaimed excitedly. Parvati was so excited she forgot all about her currently 'dumb' nutty best friend and raced out of the dorm. Hermione watched her go, slightly uneasy. She gazed at Lavender who was signaling frantically and grinned slightly. Maybe it was better to leave her that way. For awhile, anyway.

"Great," Hermione echoed Parvati, wondering what she was getting herself into.


End file.
